orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins
Goblins are savage green humanoids hailing from Heznokt. They are often dismissed as pests that cannot be contained promoting a common dislike for their kind. They are one of the most numerous races found in the entire world, many subspecies of Goblins living near mountainsides or in swamps, or else wherever groundwater meeting the sun can be found. The influence of the Goblins as a whole is limited due to the fact that they are spread throughout the land into small villages and tribes or are feral altogether, some of them even being known to adapt animalistic physical and behavioral traits. It is a common stereotype that every Goblin is a vicious and uncivil savage. A stereotype that holds true for a majority of Goblinkind, though some of the greenskins are actually quite smart, a rare few even kind or compassionate; certain tribes even known to hold their warriors to certain codes of honor. Thus, it is not rare to see the odd greenskinned warrior selling his sword at a tavern, or fighting in armies of humans, dwarves and at times even elves. There have even been incidents where goblins have actually commanded armies and even winning battles. One such example is the case of Hebgore the Largest, who was able to emerge triumphant through entire military campaigns and went on to rule human kingdoms. Many prominent and legendary goblins, however, are rarely recorded by human and elven historians, instead passed on by simple goblin legend, and stories. 'Heznokt, the Savage Province' "We goblins were created for one purpose. To serve, but our gods have long since left this world, and with that, our purpose was gone. However, we did not disappear, we did not die. Instead we were given new purpose, to live, to survive." Heznokt is a continent isolated from the larger landmasses, past the "Long Sea" in the far eastern side of the known world. Heznokt is unique not because it bears a large number of goblins, nor because of the diverse and rather exotic breeds of greenskins that live there, but instead because its the largest of all the "Savage Provinces" located in the world. This means that the only sentient life inhabiting this area are Goblinkind, the wildlife in these areas are ferocious, large and deadly, with only the most enduring and dangerous of creatures being able to make their homes here. What is also unique about this region is that it is what most goblins consider to be the birthplace of their people, where the two "Sons of Fae" fell from the heavens and created the goblins to serve them in the mortal realm. Some Goblins journey back to this "Sacred Land", pilgrims fighting and slaughtering each other to gain the favor of their gods, often tribes may send their "Champions" to Heznokt to take the heads of the native ferals and other pilgrims, and thus bestow the favor of the gods to their tribe. 'Invasions/Colonization' "I am Kaz Rhozal! This land will be my kingdom!" Heznokt is one of the largest, "uninhabited" lands in the world, rich with the metal Felunium, or "Goblin Metal" as it is commonly known. This metal is known to be one of the strongest, hardest metals in the world, ideal for armor. This metal cannot be unmelted when it hardens, so the deposits of ore on Heznokt is extremely precious. Many large fleets and invasions have been sent to build kingdoms on Heznokt, and hopefully obtain more of the metal for use as armors and weaponry. Despite Heznokt having no actual army or organised defence to repel against attacks, it is said that entire legions of greenskins would jump out of the trees and caves to kill any trespassers on their territory. The most notable military campaign on Heznokt's soil, and one of the only records of a greenskin battle so far from human civilization is the tale of Kaz Rhozal, a large and particularly intelligent and cunning Ork, sailing across the long sea with entire battlefleets and legions of mercenaries, pirates, bandits and warriors in a bid to establish a permanent settlement and mining operation on Heznokt's shores. His efforts, though overcoming initial attacks from local wildlife and goblin warhosts, was ended by one single goblin, going by the name of Snerfalgus Ghrazgull McAlastar. Another incursion (though this could possibly be just a rumor) into Heznokt was the Flight of Lyinos, where it is said that a large elven battlefleet was sent to take the land and build a new elven city, as the old Kingdom of Lyinos was being assailed by neighboring empires. Their efforts ultimately failed, though it is said that to this day the ancient relics of the Lyinos elves are still buried and hidden deep in the swamps of Heznokt. 'Regions & Geography' Heznokt is a very large yet diverse land, large, icy mountains carved into its southern shore, the great marshes and jungles in its core regions and the massive woodland that expands all the way to its northern shore. The Peaks of the Qzal are some of the largest and most terrible mountains in the world, sharp and jagged edges from extemely recent volcanic activity in the area, including the "River of Fire" a large river of lava that runs between and separates the mountain range down the middle. It is said that these mountains house many deep and complex caves systems, entire goblin empires call the Peaks of Qzal their home. Another region filled with Goblins are the lowland marshes that rest directly beyond the mountain range, where dense, dark vegetation and foliage blanket the ground, hiding under a canopy of diseased willows and short, twisted oak trees. In these marshes, it is almost impossible to find your way through, no matter how detailed or recent your map is. Almost every man who walks into these marshlands will never walk out, the only exception being Magus Aedor Redhoran. Most unfortunates, however, usually collapse and starve to death, their bodies pecked at by crows and marsh flies, while a few have been dragged off by hungry goblins or other terrors lurking in the marsh. There are said to be thousands of hidden passages and entrances to goblin hideouts in this marsh, and a large number of intricate tunnels dug beneath it. You never know what is beneath your feet in this region, whether it is a mere earthworm, or an entire legion of war-hungry goblins. Past Heznokt's large swamps and bogs are the even more treacherous and dangerous, jungle and treelands of Ancient's Rest. This is a place where even Goblins are scarce, where ancient alien ruins of some civilization that predates history exist. Many are lost relics with their jewels and metals have long since been pried out by wandering greenskins, but the relics themselves are still a magnificent sight to behold. Many goblins have travelled to this area seeking to slay the large beasts that stalk the land, and those who come back victorious are usually hailed as heroes of their tribe and people, often given a position as a leader of their small tribes or as highly respected members of their clans. For the many that don't come back, their bones are simply buried under the jungle grass, forgotten. The heavy and dense foliage of Heznokt's jungles end very abruptly when one comes to the Ashpits, a bloody battlefield found in Heznokt where wars between rival Goblin tribes and clans are fought, the soil there is dead and hot, massive, jagged rocks jut out abnormally in the landscape, almost held to ther ground by black chains of an unknown material. War wages eternal here, with pools and streams of blood running freely in the desolate area, rotting corpses half buried in the ground there and used as cover from arrowfire by the combatants, widely known to be one of the largest natural arenas in the world. It is fabled to be the area that the gods Hakt and Akoz landed in after they were cast out of the heavens, and many goblin champions journey here to fight for their blessing. On the other end of the ashpits is a large and open plain, where the soil is fertile and green grass grows in fair meadows and rolling hills. Many bonfires and tents are set up across the plains, pillars of smoke that can be seen from many miles away, dotting the landscape, several long rivers and lakes nestled into the hilly ground. Large herds of buffalo and bison can be seen stampeding through the fields, often pursued by Goblin hunters. Nomadic Goblin tribes can be found aplenty here, grey columns of bonfire smoke rising up like spires in the landscape. Category:History and Geography